New Game
by Seismis
Summary: Narutos Death is only the Beginning of a New game. How will our Hero treat this Possibility. Blessing or Curse? Video game Lemons later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first Fic so be gentle with the Critic etc. It is a Video-game!Naruto Fanfic so its (I think) very beginner friendly**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any other Cross Over Elements I use.**

* * *

„It's over Obito!."Screamed Naruto

And indeed it was. With the help of the Alliance and Sasuke and Co. He and Hashirama were able to beat up Madara enough to seal him while the Juubi was preoccupied with the other Ninjas.

Then it was only a Matter of time till the Juubi,with the help of the Yondaimes famed Fuinjutsu,

was also sealed away.

"No! IT CANT BE OVER!

I sacrificed so much. I killed , maimed, bribed and now you want to tell me

ME! THE MESSIAH!

That it was all useless!?."

"Don't you realize it?

We may be Shinobi.

Made to Endure. Made to be Tools. But no Human can be a Tool because Tools would not be able to endure what we go through!.

We can go on BECAUSE we are Human. We may fall but together we can stand up again. So what if not everything goes our Way!?. We will fight for a better Tomorrow!."

"You fool! Did you not see the Death when Nagato attacked Konoha? Did you not see the Hate and the want for revenge in the Eyes of it's Citizen!?.

There cannot be Peace in a World like this!" taunted He.

"Then the Answer is simple.

I will change the World!" answered Naruto with unbidden resolve in his Eyes.

"Oh? And will you be so generous and tell me how you will do that?."

"Can't you see it? I already have!.

Here in this Moment all 5 Major Villages are united under one Goal.

There is no Fighting among them.

There is no Hostility."

"Do you really think I will let you simply kill me and then everything will be wonderful and full of sunshine!?"

At this Point one could clearly see that Obito was already beyond Anger and even beyond Rage.

"If I will go down then I will take you with me!"

Before he ended his Sentence his Hands were already in Motion.

Naruto took a defensive Stance and prepared for the Jutsu.

And then he saw no more.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**My Condolences!**

"What?"

He only saw a incredibly white Room. _"Every Doctors wet Dream."_

And then it hit him.

"A Genjutsu!"

Hands making the Tiger seal he screamed.

"KAI!"

And Nothing happened.

"KAI!"

Still Nothing happened.

"Then Pain it is"

His hand moved to his Pouch to grab Air.

"Forgot that I can bite my tongue did you?"

And he did.

And he felt nothing.

"What?"

He bit harder.

He bit again.

He bit so strong that would he feel pain he would have realized that he would have bit his Tongue off.

"No!"

**Do you want to see your Score?**

YES NO

"NO!"

PING!

**Welcome to**

** NEW GAME: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

I know you are Confused.

But don't worry.

Read this little Book.

And all your Question shall be answered.

Suddenly a book hit him in the Face.

As his Shinobi Training demanded he put distance between him and the book.

He wanted to Throw a Kunai or Shuriken at it but he had none.

So he made the Kage Bunshin seal and.

Nothing.

"What?"

He tried again.

Still Nothing.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"_Okay Concentrate Naruto! What could this all mean?._

_If it's a Genjutsu than I cant break free from it._

_What would Sakura-chan do in a Situation like this?._

_She would …. um... !_

_She would let the Enemy think he is in Control while she thinks of a Plan to escape!"_

"H-Hello?"

…...

"Anybody here?"

…...

"Then the book it is"

Slowly and Carefully he walked to the book.

"Kinda reminds me of the time Ero-Sennin wanted me to read his books."

Before he could start Daydreaming a gust of wind opened the book to its first Page.

"If you are reading this you must have come to the only sane Conclusion"

"I did?"

"And why am I talking with myself?"

"_You must have realized that you have been granted a chance to start over and correct your mistakes"_

"_This book is a Beginner Guide for Players_

_It describes The Content of this Game and has Tips and Tricks for you if you need them"_

"_It also updates every time you find something New so don't worry if you only find 1 or 2 pages with something written on them."_

"W-Wow" Narutos mind was racing with all the Things he could do now.

"I could save Saru-Jiji and Stop Sasuke from going Nuke-Nin and help Asu-"

PING!

"Huh?"

New Pages available

"Okay"

"_Since you are reading this you have had thoughts or said something along the lines of _

"_Save xxxxxx Kill xxxxxx Do xxxxxx"_

"_This is called a Unchangeable Plot Point"_

"_Simply said you can't change it"_

"What!? But you said that I have a Chance to start over and correct my mistakes!"

Bonk!

"Sakura-c-chan?"

Somebody just hit our Hero over his Head.

And he looked behind himself.

And he couldn't believe it.

There was...no one there.

"What just happened?"

PING!

New Pages available

"New Pages?"

"_You have just been disciplined"_

"_This means you have lost control over your Emotions,which can be fatal and got hit on the Head to show you that you should calm down"_

"_This only happens in the Save Room to ensure your Gaming Experience is pleasurable"_

"Okay, I'm Calm" Breath in Breath out

"Now let's read the Page to the end"

"_But don't worry this is THE Game Where everything you'd want and more is attainable with enough dedication and will to never give up"_

"Hah! Your talking to the Guy who practically invented `Never Give Up`!"

"_This Game has many option that give you the chance to do never before done things"_

"_Good Luck!"_

"Yosh! Let's get to work!"

…...

"What am I supposed to do now?"

PONG!

** Congratulation!**

** Basic Knowledge attained!**

** 200 EXP+**

"200 EXP?"

PING!

Without waiting for the message that new pages are available he flipped to the new Page

"_What would a Game be without EXP?"_

"_EXP is short for Experience and means what it is."_

"_By gaining experience through doing all possible Things you level up and gain statistic,skill,extra and other hidden types of points."_

"_There are 2 Kinds of levels in the Game"_

"_1. The level here in the Save room _

_This is better explained by looking at it."_

"_Look at the ceiling."_

"Wow! This is amazing"

On the ceiling was what one would expect

A massive Character Screen with everything included

A Picture of Naruto

His Stats

His Skills

"Why are there so many gray Question marks? And why are my skills also written gray?"

PING!

"Oh God Has it no Ending?"

But he still flipped to the Page

"_Gray is a beautiful color isn't it?_

"_Everything written in gray in this Game has not been unlocked or in case of your Skills etc. You must relearn them."_

"_The Reason for this is so you know how many and what Skills you have learned."_

"_A Search button is now " _"PONG" _"included"_

"Okay I think I get it."

"Where was I? Ah Level 2."

"_2. The level of the avatar you are currently playing"_

"_This is a lot like the Save room level but it has only importance for the session you are playing in"_

"_It has everything the Save room Level has and some other things which you will see later"_

"Was that everything? Because I want to begin now!"

**The Game**

** Menu**

Start New Game

Load

Options

"Start New Game!"

And the World started to blacken

"FINALLY!"


	3. Chapter 3: Game On!

**A/N I can't decide if I should make this fic darker and edgier (like naruto losing faith in konoha because of something evil happening to him) or do the usual 'protect precious people' thing**

**so I just let the readers decide (which I will do a lot) and feel free to make suggestions to what kind of avatar you want naruto to play once (omake style) or if you want to include special features like crossover powers etc. and give me tips on how to write this fic in a better way.**

**Also do you want me to follow canon (wave arc …..) or do something different?**

**PS: The build up is slow and the chapters short (will be better when I have more free time and no pesky exams (Prüfungen in German) to do)**

* * *

Only to become another white Room.

"Aww Man again!? Another 'Totorial' or how Kiba called them?"

After his remark he decided to concentrate on his Task.

"_Don't wanna get disciplined again. That is one hell of a punch."_

His Monologue was interrupted by him noticing the difference of the new room compared to the old one.

Unlike the previous this one had Massive Black Blocks in 2 unending Rows to his left and right with white writing on them.

PING!

"_Your new Best Friend: The Avatar Room"_

"_This Room is where the hardest choices of your Game Life will be made._

_You will decide between which Avatars to unlock and which to forever block"_

"_The Reason for this is to give you a little bit Hardship because , what would a Game be when you never have to sacrifice _something."

"_The Avatars are divided into Categories _

_Male / Female_

_Good / Neutral / Bad_

_Human / ? / ? / ?_

_and more that you haven't unlocked yet"_

"_But it doesn't only contain Avatars it also has different Options so you can try out all Dreams and Ideas that you ever have."_

"_Want to start with a special Power? At a Time where you weren't even born? All Possible!"_

"Wow that is...COOL!"

Again all the things he could do were dancing in his Mind.

He could have an Ultra Powerful Power of Awesomeness!

BONK!

"OW!"

"_Damn it! Concentrate Naruto!"_

"Well nice that I know where I am now, but what to d-"

PONG!

**Avatars are being Sorted**

"Hey! Who turned off the Lights!?"

**Avatars Sorted**

"Avatars Sorted?"

Suddenly 3 of the Blocks to his right started becoming white and melting.

Then they formed into 3 Human Figures without the Colors.

The first was standing with his Hands behind his Head.

The second had his Hands in his Pockets and was standing relaxed.

The third had his arms at his sides and his fists clenched.

And then they start to get colored.

The first had a whirlpool of colors come out of his stomach and then Naruto realized something.

"That's me before the Graduation Exam!"

And he was Right.

Standing on a podium with white writing at it's Bottom was a small orange clothed boy.

A 100% Copy of himself.

He went to him and started to read the writing.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Good Affinity

Your not so average Messiah and Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki.

He is the original Canon Main Character.

"Wait what's 'Canon'?"

"Ping?"

…...

"Okay then?"

The Second and Third Figures were already done with 'coloring' when he stopped talking to himself.

The Second was exactly what he expected.

Him after his 3 year long training trip with Jiraiya.

Again he went over to him and started to read the Writing.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Good Affinity

Your not so average Messiah and Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki.

He is the original Canon Main Character.

This is him after the Training Trip with Jiraiya.

"Again with the Canon"

"Must be a recreation of my life or something like that?" he sighed.

"Whatever"

He simply shrugged it off and strolled to the next Figure.

He saw something he didn't expect.

Himself.

But he wasn't sure if that really was him and not just some evil look-alike.

Cold blue eyes and the Same young face destroyed that Theory.

But the Scowl certainly didn't.

He had a black Jumpsuit on and was clenching his Fists so hard they might start bleeding.

"Wait didn't the book say something about Categories? Wasn't Bad one of them?"

He looked at the Description.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Bad Affinity

This is what happens when Children are mistreated.

Konohas biggest mistake and it's last, this boy lost his innocence and naivity when he was young.

Self dependent from a young age he has made revenge against the World that created him his goal.

Driven by hatred and fueled by Misery he is selfish, extremely bloodthirsty and doesn't hold back from sacrificing People for his own good.

Requirement:Be mistreated by Konoha

Question your Goal

Feel deep hatred.

"So this isn't just a Dream"

Now that Naruto saw this he finally realized that this isn't a Bad Dream.

He really died.

He lost everything and was given much much more.

Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, Iruka-sensei.

All his Precious People are gone.

"Well atleast the ones I grew up with in 'Canon'" he thought dejectedly.

"NO! All this being Emo isn't my thing it's Sasukes. I'm gonna do what I always do.

Power through!."

PONG!

**Do you want to use Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Bad Affinity as your Avatar?.**

"Yes!."

**Please wait.**

And in the next second he was absorbed into the Stomach of his Evil look-alike through a whirlpool.

* * *

**Yup another Cliffhanger and still no action but no worry the action comes next chapter after i know if i should make naruto evil or canon good.**


End file.
